Friend Like Me (Will Smith remix)
Friend Like Me (End Title) is a remix of the song by the same name. The remix has vocals from rapper & actor Will Smith with production from DJ Khaled. Lyrics Yeah Another one You know it's Will Smith and DJ Khaled (Whoo) Unh, too late, y'all done wound me up (Turn it up!) Too late, y'all done wound me up (Turn it up!) Boutta show you what I'm workin' with (Show me what you workin' with!) It's the Ali Baba It's the big papa It's the blue, handsome, Jasmine like a flower It's the grant your wishes that don't even cost a dollar (Hah) You gotten on the carpet when you ridin' what I holler like, ayy Tell me where you wanna go Hold up, don't tell me, I already know Watch out, it's the Genie with the attitude (Watch out!) Three wishes, what I need to make true? Mister (Mister!), Mister (Mister!) Tell me whatever you need (Whatcha need?) Anything rearrange, even climate can change You ain't ever had a friend like me (Never!) Just a lamp and a rub away from whatever you want Habibi, lemme show you the dream (Habibi!) Just whisper if you don't wanna shout out what you need But I promise you ain't never had a friend like me Tell the angels and gods, pass the baklava Make 'em travel from close or make 'em travel from far Well, this is your chance, man, wish from the soul When I'm out of the lamp, man, I'm out of control (Hey!) I got gold on my shoes, temple of jewels A room for wise men and plenty for fools I don't want you to lose, tryna help you dude You ain't ever had a friend like me (Never!) Go big time! (Big time!) Wish big time! (Big time!) Go big time! (Big time!) Go big time! (Big time!) Wish big time! (Big time!) Go big time! (Big time!) Lemme see ya flex on 'em (Flex on 'em) Shine on 'em (Shine on 'em) Style on 'em (Style on 'em) Slide on 'em (Slide on 'em) Too fly, too fly on her Just glide on her Cool as a fan I'm the coolest, bluest one of 'em all You can wish to be rich, you can wish to be tall You can wish away the haters, you just gimme a call You can wish for what you want 'cause I'm granting 'em all Mister (Mister!), Mister (Mister!) Tell me whatever you need (Whatcha need?) Anything rearrange, even climate can change You ain't ever had a friend like me (Never!) Just a lamp and a rub away from whatever you want Habibi, lemme show you the dream (Habibi!) Just whisper if you don't wanna shout out what you need But I promise you ain't never had a friend like me Please don't get me started Fly like magic carpet You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend (Never!) You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend (Never!) You ain't never (Never!) Had a (Had a) Friend (Friend) Like (Like) Me! (Never, ever, ever, never, ever, ever; Never!) (Never, ever, ever, never, ever, ever; Never!) (Never, ever, ever, never, ever, ever; Never!) You ain't never had a friend like me! (Never!) Why It Sucks # The awful lyrics like "fly like magic carpet". # DJ Khaled's obnoxious screaming in the background # This song butchers and ruins the original song # Will Smith is annoying on the song and all his rhymes are very minimal and basic. Official Audio Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Screaming Songs Category:Horrible Remixes of Good Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs from movies Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:2019 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:DJ Khaled Songs Category:Will Smith Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Covers Category:Horrible Covers of Good Songs